HG:AURORA
by GATO de JADE
Summary: Año 2005, Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde Hogwarts.CAP1! La misión está anunciada y no a gusto de todos. Reviews plis!
1. Default Chapter

HG:AURORA  
  
Prólogo  
  
MANSIÓN LIMART : 23:43 21/06/2005  
  
- Puede que sea un sistema lento y absurdo, pero las burbujas que produce el cava Muggle son sencillamente deliciosas. Casi orgásmicas, ¿no crees, Lui?.  
  
La voz procedía de una rubia despampanante enfundada en un ajustado vestido de noche rojo y apoyada en un elegantísimo piano de cola blanco con la tapa de las teclas cerrada; donde reposaba hace un instante la copa de cava que estaba bebiendo. Un hombre rubio, engominado, trajeado y en cierta manera atractivo se acercó invitando a un brindis con un pequeño gesto con la mano. La chica se levantó del banco del piano rozando al hombre sensualmente con el hombro. Ambos blandieron una sonrisa a la vez que chocaban las copas. De lejos se oía el murmullo de la fiesta que se estaba celebrando en el salón de Baile.  
  
Lui pensó que había llegado el momento y tirando con estilo la copa en la chimenea apagada agarró la cintura de la chica y sensualmente acercó su boca a la suya.  
La chica actuó fugazmente interponiendo su copa entre sus labios y los de él; bebió con una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo:  
  
-Nunca llego tan lejos en una primera cita.  
  
Lui Limart intentaba reaccionar ante tan inesperada respuesta, cuando se oyó un ruido pesado proveniente de una habitación cercana. Lui giró su cabeza y acercó la mano al bolsillo donde llevaba la varita.  
  
-Creo que estás muy tenso, Lui –Comentó la chica en tono irónico- Si por cada ruido que haga la fiesta de abajo vas a ponerte en guardia esta velada romántica se va a convertir en una comedia, Amor.  
  
-Claro- Dijo Lui relajando el brazo derecho- ¿Por donde íbamos?  
  
La chica se apartó juguetona del hombre, y dirigiéndose hacia un retrato, curiosamente estático, que tenían detrás bromeó:  
  
-Me ibas a explicar quien es este hombre del cuadro.  
  
- El gran Pierre Limart, tatarabuelo mío e íntimo amigo del rey de Francia- resultaba óbvio que Lui sólo había escuchado la história de sus antepasados explicada por sus familiares y detalles como el nombre del Rey no eran importantes para elogiar al ancestro.- Venció a mil soldados él solo armado únicamente con un calcetín róto y el pico de un avestrúz, los cuales aparecen reflejados en nuestro escudo fam... -Otro misterioso ruido le distrajo de la habitación contígua- ¿que demonios...?  
  
Esta vez, Lui Limart se dirigía présto a la puerta, parecía que ésta vez nada iba a pararle.  
  
-Lui, ¿realmente crees que alguien va a estar robandote en este preciso momento?, ¿En medio de la fiesta?- insistió la chica, pero esta vez sólo consiguió una mirada desconfiada por parte de Lui.  
  
- Empiezo a creer que tienes interés en que no entre en la habitación, mon Chere- decía sin cesar el avance.  
  
La chica se apresuró en intentar alcanzarle, pero él ya había sacado su varita y abría la puerta de un portazo...  
  
- ¡¡EXPELIARMUS!!!  
  
Del interior de la habitación surgió un rayo que desarmó a Lui en cuestión de milésimas. La chica rubia se dirigió al interior gritando:  
  
-Lo siento Herm, no he podido retenerlo más  
  
Al lado de un arcón había ergida una figura. Una chica de 25 años con una melena un poco revuelta , un práctico sombrero puntiagudo negro , empuñando una varita y con la mirada fija en Lui.  
  
-Tranquila, Tonks, ya he encontrado lo que buscaba.- Lui iba a entrar en cólera cuando Hermione se le adelantó - Lui Limart, queda usted detenido por las fuerzas especiales del Ministerio de la Magia por robo y posesión ilegal de.. - Herm levantó la mano para mostrar un objeto con forma parecida a un astrolabio- de un Segador de Almas, objeto inventado por Meliakor en 1555 muy util para dominar a los Muggles y por lo que puedo comprobar, - Señaló con la mirada una puerta secreta abierta en una biblioteca- ya lo ha estado utilizando para satisfacer ciertas... necesidades, verdad?  
  
-No... puede... ser... - Lui se vió acorralado y sin divagar salió corriendo por la puerta del despacho llamando a su guardia.  
  
- Herm, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- Dijo Tonks volviendo a su forma original  
  
- No sin Limart, llevo demasiado tiempo detrás de su trasero como para que se me escape otra vez, esta vez tengo pruebas.- Dijo dirigiendose a toda prisa en la misma dirección que Limart. Pero una vez en el pasillo 15 guardias y dos elfos domesticos les separaban de su objetivo.  
  
-Mierd... - Esquivó un disparo- ... da!!  
  
Hermione reculó y selló la puerta del despacho desde dentro. Sacó un pequeño petate que resultó ser un cenicero una vez abierto y habló dirigiendose a las cenizas.  
  
-Pansy, necesitamos refuerzos.  
  
Una cara asomó por las cenizas y dijo: - ¡Oido cocina!  
  
La puerta estaba cediendo por momentos y las dos se miraron.  
  
-Yo creo una barrera y tu les sacudes, ok?- dijo sonriente Tonks  
  
-Por supuesto, somos buenas en eso- Contestó dicharachera Hermione.  
  
-¡¡REPELLIEM!!- Frente a ambas comenzaba a formarse un muro de luz azulada. Tonks permanecía concentrada en el muro.  
  
Finalmente la puerta cedió y Hermione lanzó "FLIPENDO" automáticamente sobre el primero dejando a dos guardias inconscientes del golpe. Pero por la puerta entraba lo que parecía una orda de guardias. A Hermione no le parecía tan favorable la situación ahora. Pensó en un hechizo que pudiera mantener alejados a tantos enemigos.  
  
- ¡¡INCENDIO!!- Cual Lanzallamas la varita de Hermione comenzó a emitir una llamarada que hizo retroceder a los guardias.  
  
En ese momento se rompieron todas las cristaleras tras suyo. Cinco magos habían entrado montados en sus escobas y con las varitas desenvainadas.  
  
-¡Hey, Herm!, han llegado los refuerzos- sonrió Tonks.  
  
La arremetida del quinteto limpió el camino a través del pasillo. Hermione avanzó rauda en busca de Lui. Creía que ya era demasiado tarde para encontrarlo, que ya le habría dado tiempo a huir a cualquier parte cuando le sorprendió oir un murmullo en una puerta a su lado. La abrió y se encontró a Lui Limart llorando escondido en el cuarto de limpieza. Hermione no pudo contener una risa ante tan patético espectáculo, y abriendo el cenicero dijo:  
  
-Chicos, misión cumplida-  
  
De fondo se oía la fiesta del Salón, ajenos a todo el revuelo.  
  
En el próximo Capítulo:  
  
Capitulo 1- Hermione ha crecido y se ha convertido en la Aurora más temida, pero ahora comienza su primera misión importante. 


	2. HG:CAP I

HG:AURORA  
  
CAPITULO 1: NUEVOS OBJETIVOS  
  
HOSPITAL ST.MUNGOS  
  
- ¿Te pondrás bién algún día?, si pudiera hacer algo para devolverte la cordura...  
  
Hermione hacía cada semana una ineludible visita al hospital, a la planta de cuidados mentales. Siempre aparecía puntual a su cita con una margarita silvestre entre sus manos temblorosas. Odiaba tanto ese momento como culpable se sentía por no haberlo podido evitar.  
  
Ahora está sentada al lado de la cama. Alguien se revuelve dentro de las sábanas, alguien joven, de la misma edad que Hermione. Parte de su pelo corto y alborotado surgía por un recoveco de las sábanas.  
  
- Lockhart pudo volver a la normalidad, ¿por qué no habrías de ser tu igual?  
  
Hermione, cabizbaja, lanzó una mirada a las camas del fondo; los padres de Neville seguían en su mundo interior. Dándose cuenta de la cruda realidad Hermione no pudo esta vez contener las lágrimas derrumbándose ante la cama. Cuando Hermione alzó la vista un ojo la estaba observando curioso desde el montón informe de sábanas. Hermione limpió sus lágrimas con la mano, sonrió al ojo que la observaba y le ofreció la margarita. De las sábanas surgió una mano que aceptó la margarita, se giró y unas risitas divertidas se dejaron escuchar a través de la tela.  
  
Hermione se levantó y decidió marcharse antes de volver a derrumbarse. Hacía casi nueve años que pasó y aun no era capaz de perdonarse.  
  
MINISTERIO DE LA MAGIA  
  
Una vez en el Ministerio de la Magia, en el departamento de las Fuerzas Especiales Hermione se encontró a Pansy Parkinson tomandose un batido de biscuit con Tonks. Tonks había elegido ese día para ponerse el pelo lila y teñir su piel con un bonito dorado.  
Hace tiempo Pansy y Hermione eran enemigas aferrimas. Representaban mutuamente lo que más odiaban. La principal razón de esa rivalidad era el hecho de que una pertenecía a Slytherin y la otra a Griffindor, las cuales tenían como norma odiar a cualquier miembro de la casa contraria. Pero cuando las cuatro casas de Hogwarts se unieron para hacerle frente a Voldemort -gracias a la intervención y diplomacia de Hermione- ambas empezaron a apreciarse hasta convertirse en las grandes compañeras que son hoy. Junto con Tonks, las tres formaban un grupo muy equilibrado y funcional.  
Físicamente Pansy había cambiado mucho en estos años. Como niña era muy corpulenta, pero al dar el estirón adaptó una figura atlética -algo corpulenta- acompañada por una fuerza inusual a su tamaño.  
  
- Hola chicas... - Tonks y Pansy se giraron al unísono ante tan deprimente saludo  
  
- Parece que no estás muy animada hoy, Herm- inquirió Tonks  
  
- Tonks, es martes, y ya sabes lo que hace los martes... Otros tienen un día a la semana para jugar a tennis o para aprender piano, pero nuestra Herm escogió los martes para martirizarse voluntariamente.  
  
- ¡Dejalo ya, Pansy!- Replicó Hermione con mala cara- Por cierto, cuando quieras jugamos a Tennis, pero te advierto que me gusta más el badminton- continuó intentando trivializar la conversación.  
  
- Lo siento Herm, pero no soporto ver como te destrozas por dentro por algo que pasó hace años- dijo Pansy seriamente- Te empeñas en pensar que fue tu culpa, pero todos sabemos.. ¡Tu misma sabes!... que no podias hacer otra cosa. Si algo salió mál no cuenta si tenemos en cuenta que nos salvaste el cuello a todos los demás.  
  
- ¿Algo que pasó hace años?, lo siento, pero cuando voy a St. Mungos no es aire lo que veo; sino una persona sufriendo por mi culpa.  
  
- Tan solo me duele ver como sufre una persona que no se lo merece...- finalizó Pansy  
  
- ¡Bueno!, ¡pero si ya son las 12!- dijo Tonks rompiendo la tensión - Hora de la reunión, vamos al tajo.  
  
Tonks empezó a andar y Pansy comenzó a seguirla, pero Hermione la detuvo un momento con la mano.  
  
- Gracias por preocuparte por mi- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa  
  
- ¡Serás tonta!, tira para allá que aun me harás llorar- Y ambas siguieron a Tonks entre risas.  
  
- ... Resulta que en pleno medievo las cuatro familias más influyentes de la Europa mágica llegaron a un acuerdo de cooperación ante el inminente ataque de los pueblos que ellos consideraban bárbaros. Y formaron así un báculo formado por cuatro piezas idénticas. Cada una de éstas piezas la mandó fabricar una de las familias, buscando el mejor material para canalizar la mágia residente de la familia. Durante décadas estas cuatro familias fueron alimentando esas piezas con la energía mágica de la familia para que algún día, cuando unos barbaros intentasen atacarlos, pudieran llamar a las otras tres familias del pacto y reunir las cuatro piezas y usarlo contra el enemigo. La peculiaridad de estas piezas es que no tienen ningún poder por separado, en cambio juntas tienen el poder de las cuatro familias juntas, y como nunca se ha usado están rebosantes de poder... un poder casi ilimitado.  
  
- No me digas más, alguien se está apoderando de las piezas y nosotros tenemos que impedirlo, ¿verdad?- interrumpió Tonks el discurso de Moody.  
  
- Casi aciertas, Tonks, pero nuestra única misión aqui es conseguir la pieza que descansa, teoricamente, en nuestro pais.- informó Moody- El caso está siendo llevado por el ministerio español.  
  
- ¿Y qué tiene que ver el ministerio español con todo este asunto?- Interrogó Hermione- ¿Por qué les interesa ahora que nos hagamos con esa pieza?  
  
- Porque alguien ha robado la pieza que pertenecía a la familia Torquemada y temen que algún fanático pudiera conseguir las cuatro piezas.  
  
- ¿Y se supone que una vez hayamos conseguido la pieza se la tendremos que entregar?- preguntó Serena Loot, miembro del quinteto de asalto.  
  
- Eso está por ver, no considero prudente que nadie consiga tener las cuatro piezas en su poder, pero si me parece interesante que estén en posesión de varios ministerios internacionales.- Aclaró Moody dejando al personal bastante más tranquilo.  
  
- Y bien, ¿Qué familias formaron el pacto?- Preguntó Pansy secamente.  
  
- Pues Torquemada en España como flaco sudoeste, Borgia en Italia como el flanco sudeste, Wolf en Alemania como flanco nordeste y, la que nos interesa, Malfoy en Inglaterra como flanco noroeste.  
  
Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio, todos ellos habían tenido alguna experiencia con los Malfoy. Moody era consciente de ello, y moviendo su ojo por todo el campo visual analizaba las emociones de los asistentes.  
Hermione intentó no exteriorizar el cúmulo de emociones que suponía para ella este nuevo matiz de la misión, pero debía permanecer fuerte. Desde que comenzó a prepararse como Aurora quiso demostrar que podía llegar a ser la mejor y una vez dentro del ministerio se había ganado la fama de infalible con un 100% de casos resueltos. No podía permitir que todo se fuera al garete por problemas personales con el objetivo de la misión.  
  
- Bueno- anunció Hermione cortando la tensión silenciosa- creo que ya tenemos suficientes datos para ponernos manos a la obra. En dos horas ya podremos partir.  
  
El equipo se limitó a asentir e ir a prepararse, a fin de cuentas no parecía una mision demasiado dificil.  
  
En el próximo Capítulo:  
  
Capítulo 2: La misión comienza con sorpresas y Hermione deberá volver a enfrentarse al pasado. 


End file.
